Finding Home
by Little Miss Ribbons
Summary: King Erendor has a chance to make up for his lack of action during the attack on Domino. The young princess has been found and is in need of a guardian. Follow the Princess of Domino and the Keeper of the Dragon Flame as she grows up in the Kingdom of Eraklyon.(Formerly Titled A King's Light)Author's Note: Decided to tweek the story a little and change direction slightly
1. Chapter 1

King Erendor of Eraklyon was horrified. The reports his scouts were bringing back of the condition of Domino was not at all favorable. The realm was slowly freezing over, and the volunteers working to get the refugees off of the dying planet were forced to move at a breakneck pace. No sign had yet been found of Oritel, Marion, Daphne, or the new baby. He had long ago turned off the screen that had been showing live news coverage of Domino, the images had been too disturbing for him to handle._"I could have stopped this."_ He grasped the window frame in his hand, clenching it until until his knuckles were white.

He sighed and pressed his forehead into the cool glass of his study's window. He had failed. He had sworn to Oritel that he would offer aid if the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino. But that was before those damned witches leveled the city of Havram and threatened to the same to the rest of his kingdom if he helped the Dominian king. He had left his friend of so many years, his wife, and children to die. Oritel had sent a letter just a few weeks ago asking Erendor to be the new baby's godfather, which he accepted. A plan was being made for her christening and name announcement. Now the poor child was probably dead, never able to live the life that she had been born to. The life he had promised to protect.

He heard footsteps, someone was hurrying down the hall. Despite his orders not to disturb him. The king fought to maintain his composure.

His study doors swung open, one of his wife's cousin who had recently been made a page barged in, panting." Your grace, the Dominian ambassador has been found. He has news, but he insists on only speaking with you." The page, Jamie was his name, bowed and waited for his king's response. Erendor sat back in surprise, this is the first news he had heard of a survivor with any kind of ranking. The people the Ancestresses had specifically targeted were the nobility, he had hardly expected to ever see his ambassador again.. He stood up quickly. The ambassador had news, perhaps Oritel, Marion, or even Princess Daphne had been found.

"Send him in boy." Jamie nodded, heading into the receiving hall to fetch the man. The king gripped the edge of the desk and waited.

The man who entered the study, looked almost nothing like the Sir Edward Markham who had left for Domino about a month ago to help plan the new princess's was usually clean shaven, but now his jaw and cheeks were covered in rough hair. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, he looked haunted, like he had seen something that no man should ever see. He bowed to the king, and ran his fingers through his hair."Your grace, I hope you are well." Edward's face was twisted in discomfort, it was hard to wish anyone well when you had seen the destruction of Domino.

"I am not well Markham, I don't think I will be well until I know what has happened the Oritel and his family."He rubbed his face with his hands. Erendor had never felt so tired in his entire life, he knew he needed to sleep but he couldn't. He needed answers. "You have something to tell me I understand?"

"We've found the girl your grace." Erendor looked up, which girl? He must mean one of the princesses, but was it Daphne or his goddaughter? Was she dead?Wounded? He found himself unable to speak.

The ambassador took this as a sign to continue"The little princess, her nursemaid hid in a passage with her and waited for some kind of sign that it was safe to leave. The child is unharmed, your majesty." Erendor dropped his face into his hands and exhaled in relief at least one of them was alive.

"Are there any signs of her family?" He looked at the ambassador who was looking down at the carpet and wouldn't meet his king's eyes.

"None of them were found Your Majesty, we had servants search every room, corridor, and secret passage. They've vanished." He mumbled this, and Erendor let go of the last bit of hope he had clinged to.

"I want my goddaughter brought here immediately Markham. Before the council can get ahold of her." The ambassador nodded and headed out the door. The king knew he would have would have to arrange for an extensive guard for the princess and nursemaid. The Council of Magix was the least of his worries ancestresses allies were still lurking.

Amelia had been newly employed by the royal family to look after the baby princess. She hadn't expected things to end up like this however. Amelia Green had been hopeful for her future, she was to remain apart of the princess's household until she married, maybe go with her to her new kingdom. She was going to watch her grow older, help see to her upbringing. Amelia would wipe the little girl's tears when she first learned to walk, and fell down. Tell her stories to calm her when thunder and lightning ripped across the sky. Help her dress for her first ball. It's what she had sworn to do. But now the kingdom of Domino had been flattened, her charge was without a kingdom, without her family.

The baby started to whimper and squirm in the bundle of blankets. Amelia bounced her a little. The princess had been crying and fussing ever since they had gone up in the ship heading to Eraklyon. She was really too young to be flying, but none of the portal runes on Domino were working, and this was the only way to get the baby to safety.

She wondered what would happen to her upon arrival. Amelia would likely be replaced by an Eraklyonese nurse, who weren't exactly known for being nurturing and loving women. And the child needed that surely, with her parents and elder sister very likely dead. Amelia looked down at the little girl, who was sleeping peacefully now, eyes closed over her blue eyes. Amelia lifted her tiny fist and pressed a kiss to it. What ever happened Amelia was determined to protect the little princess, and make sure that she knew she was loved. The nursemaid sang a little song then not sure if it was to calm the child, or herself.

"_Speed,bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_

_Onward!the sailors cry;_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king,_

_Over the sea to Skye_

_Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,_

_Thunderclouds rend the air;_

_Baffled, our foes stand by the shore, _

_Follow they will not dare._

_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_

_Onward! the sailors cry;_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king, _

_Over the sea to Skye._

_Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep, _

_Ocean's a royal bed,_

_Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep_

_Watch by your weary head."_

Amelia pressed another kiss on the child's head and hoped that world would be kind to her.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ship landed on Eraklyon, Amelia forced herself to remain calm, and clutched her charge close to her chest. She was supposed to remain in her seat with the unnamed princess, until Sir Markham came to escort her out to the carriage. The baby stirred and opened her eyes, Amelia smiled at her and held out her pinkie finger for her to hold. She grasped it and gurgled in delight. The poor little girl had no idea of the turmoil that surrounded her, the only thing she cared about was Amelia. She was the center of that little girl's world at that moment. Amelia wondered what it would be like to have that kind of innocence again. But all hope of that was gone now.

The door opened and Amelia jumped. The little girl was startled and began to cry. Amelia stood and began to bounce the child to quiet her again, the last thing she needed was for these people to think she was Markham had entered she realized, he had removed his hat from his head, revealing his dark hair. He fiddled the brim of the hat as he spoke to her.

"I apologize Miss Green, but we must head to the carriage now. His majesty is anxious to see the child." Amelia clutched the baby closer to her chest with one arm, linking the other with the arm Sir Markham had offered her.

Erendor waited somewhat patiently in the throne room. Markham was late, perhaps something terrible had happened,despite his best efforts. The ancestral allies still roamed the dimension, they were raiding cities, looting their sacred magical artifacts. What was to stop them from finding the last remaining member of the family their mistresses had targeted, and killing her. He could not rest easy until the baby was within the safety of the castle walls. And his plan had been carried out.

"Erendor?" He turned to the person behind him. It was Samara, she was frowning and looked worried. "What is going on?"

"I'm waiting for Sir Markham to arrive." the king stated calmly. Samara's frown deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was he not here earlier to brief you on the Dominian situation? Why is he coming back again? From what understand he should be visiting other kingdoms to find a place to safely house the refugees." Samara approached her throne, putting a hand on one of the armrests. She brushed her red hair away from her face, and eyed her husband wearily.

"He returned to Domino several hours ago, he is bringing a group of refugees here from the palace ,on my orders. Mostly servants, but there is a duchess and a lord among the party." Erendor looked out one of the large windows, people were milling all around the courtyard, prepping supplies for the arrival of Sir markham's party. Food, blankets, clothing, everything they would need was being provided. The king was sparing no expense in the care of his fallen friend's subjects. He would not allow his subjects to think their king had sat back and done nothing for these suffering people. The Inter- Dimensional Council was doing little, fearing that harboring Dominians would lead to an attack on their own realms. Even the search parties being sent to Domino to find survivors were pitiful. It disgusted him.

"You are bringing refugees here?"Samara whipped around to face him, she looked horrified,that he would dare make such a choice. He clenched his jaw.

"Yes Samara, we will be harboring refugees here. You need not look so worried, they will not be camping out on the palace grounds. Several members of the nobility have volunteered the use of their lands for the Dominians." He knew exactly what Samara had been thinking, that the Ancestral Allies would raid the realm if they brought Dominians here. But he knew better, every entrance into the Eraklyon's atmosphere was under heavy guard. No one would get in or out unless he gave the word. Erendor looked back at his wife then, her lips were pressed together in a thin line, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

" Markham will be arriving any moment Samara. Perhaps you should go now." She curtsied, as was customary, and headed for the door. She exited the room without a word escaping her lips. Erendor was almost thankful for that.

Amelia was in awe of the royal palace of Eraklyon. Surely it was just as grand as the Dominian castle which she had been residing in for the better part of a year, but somehow it looked bigger, more intimidating. Almost unnatural. She drew the curtains of the carriage window closed, and turned to face Sir Markham."My lord?" The knight looked at her now.

"Yes, Miss Green?" He said this stiffly. Amelia got the impression that he usually did not spend this much time with a person of her station. She shifted the baby in her arms.

"What is to become of me? Of the princess?" As soon as she spoke the words, she wished she hadn't. What could this man know about what the king had planned for them? Why would he even care? The knight only gave her a small smile. The little princess stirred again, and began to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. Sir Markham extended a finger out to the baby which she grasped, as tight as she could with her little hand. He smiled wider.

" I don't know Miss Green, I don't think anyone does. We shall just have to wait and see." The knight gently removed his finger from the child's grasp as the carriage stopped. He flashed a small smile, the corners of his eyes knight then leaned forward and adjusted the ribbons that tied on the baby's bonnet, then turning his head towards the window he spoke"Well it appears that we have arrived."

**Alright a bit of a slow start but I'm trying to lay a little ground work. Next chapter Erendor, Amelia, Markham, and**_** Bloom**_** will all be in the same room. And the baby will be probably be given a name. Feel free to leave me any suggestions and comments!**

**XOXO Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was glad that she had taken Sir Markham's arm, she realized that if she hadn't , she would be shaking. Her only issue was that it was difficult to hold the baby properly with only one arm. She looked left and right as they went down the hall, portraits lined either side, Eraklyonese royalty she presumed. Plaques hung beneath each portrait, if she squinted she could make out the names and dates engraved on them. One portrait near the very end of the hall featured a very displeased looking woman, whose facial expression mimicked that of someone who had something unpleasant smelling held under their nose. Amelia had not realized that she had stopped to look at the painting, until Sir Markham spoke to her.

"That is King Erendor's mother Miss Green," he nodded towards the painting,"her name was Eurydice . I was able to meet her before she passed on. I asked her about this portrait, she told me the painter smelled as if he had rolled in cow manure before he arrived." Markham gave her a small smile and gestures toward the end of the hall with his free hand."Come along Miss Green." Amelia took a deep breath, taking a moment to straighten her back. She could almost hear her mother admonishing her for posture. She almost smiled at the thought of her mother, who had served in the royal household once as a maid. She had sat in on so many of Princess Daphne's etiquette lessons, that she had liked to consider herself an expert on the subject.

Sir Markham stopped at the door at the end of the hall, the the door two hard knocks, then clasping his hands behind his back. Amelia said a silent prayer, thanking the Dragon that the baby had fallen asleep in her arms, she was not in any state to calm her. While they waited for someone to open the door, Amelia examined it. The door was elaborately carved with flowers, plants, and creatures that she had never seen before. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a thin, nervous looking young man, wearing the king's livery.

"Sir Markham the king is awaiting you in his study." He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Amelia, his eyes widened at the sight of the baby in her arms."Is that..."

Markham cut the young man off before he finished his question. "The walls have ears boy, now is not the time for questions." Chided, the boy moved to the side, allowing the two to pass by him into the adjoining hallway. It was colder here, Amelia noticed, there were a few fireplaces along the hall, but none were lit. She withdrew her arm from Sir Markham's and adjusted the baby's blankets. The child was still asleep, her cheek pressed into Amelia's shoulder. The princess was always unusually warm, to the point that Amelia thought that the blankets the baby was wrapped in would cause her to overheat. The nursemaid felt the baby's warmth seeping through her sleeve, unto her skin. She found it oddly comforting.

Amelia jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Looking up from the bay, she realized that it was only Sir Markham, trying to get her attention. They had arrived at the king's study door.

"Are you ready Miss Green?" Something flashed in his eyes, nervousness perhaps? She realized then that she and Sir Markham were in the same boat. He had been the Eraklyonese ambassador to Domino, he had no place anymore, like her. She popped her arm through his again, and felt a certain kind of camaraderie.

"Ready as I'll ever be Sir"

Erendor looked up from the documents spread out across his desk as the door opened. Jamie escorted Markham and who the king assumed to be the princess' nursemaid, who was holding the princess." Sir Edward Markham and Miss Amelia Green, your highness." Jamie bowed and awaited his dismissal.

The king gave him a curt nod, and the boy exited. Erendor took in the sight of his guests, Markham had managed to shave since he had taken his leave of Erendor's study hours ago, but still looked entirely done for. The girl standing beside him, holding Erendor's goddaughter, looked so nervous he thought she might faint. She was pretty, the king thought to himself, with doe-like brown eyes. Amelia Green had curly blond hair, barely restrained by a ribbon, and she was looking at him like he was some kind of monster. He almost laughed but instead took pity on the poor girl. " Sir Markham, Miss Green, please have a seat." He gestured toward the two chairs he had had placed in front of his desk. The two sat wearily.

The King of Eraklyon then looked to the bundle in Amelia's arms. " So," he began in a tired tone."this is my goddaughter." The child was certainly a heavy sleeper she had hardly stirred since her nursemaid had entered the room with her.

"Yes your highness." Amelia spoke very quietly, hardly above a whisper. She shifted the baby so that she was cradled in both of her arms."Would you like to hold her Sir?" Erendor blinked several times in surprise, he had not expected her to ask him that. He nodded though, and gestured for her to approach as an answer. Amelia rose from her chair and approached the king hesitantly, Sir Markham watched the exchange, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two. Erendor held his arms out, and Amelia gently settled the baby into them. She took a few steps back, but did not return to her seat, the king turned his gaze to the baby.

She was still asleep, he wished his son had slept so well at her age. The little princess's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, she was at peace. She moved a little, tossing her head from side to side, scrunching up her nose. The king smiled then, how many times had he seen Queen Marion scrunch up her nose in that same way? The baby opened her eyes, blinking several times and looking at the Eraklyonese King in confusion. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, they reminded him of a turquoise that had been set in his mother's favorite necklace. Oritel had told him about her eyes, they were not chestnut colored like the Dominian king's had been. Or the piercing emerald green that Marion's were. He told Erendor that the baby had the same eye color as her maternal grandmother, Lady Alcina. The King of Eraklyon looked into his goddaughter's eyes, and saw only innocence, and peace. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he would not, could not, take this child's innocence away. He let out the breath he had not realized he was holding, and the baby began to fuss.

The king cleared his throat." Miss Green, I think it best that you hold the baby for the time being, the three of us have much to discuss, and I'm afraid that children do not like to remain in my company for long." The girl dropped into an uneasy curtsy, then hurried forward to take the child. Once the baby was back in her arms Amelia visibly relaxed. But she did not return to her seat, instead choosing to remain standing. She shifted her weight back and forth, soothing the fussing child until she was quiet again.

"Sir Markham, Miss Green, I must make something clear to you is said here can never leave this room, as I believe secrecy to be essential to the safety of the princess." Markham's head snapped up, and he looked at the king in surprise. Amelia looked even more king felt sorry for them both. Markham was not used to this kind of thing, he knew. Edward Markham had been knighted not too long before, prior to receiving his knighthood the man had been a moderately successful merchant. He traded especially closely with Domino, and had developed many very important relationships over the years with very powerful men. This would become a contributing factor to Erendor selecting him for knighthood. He was an ambassador yes, but a new one, and he had not yet been made privy to any major state secrets. And the girl, she was an employee of the Dominian Royal Household. The only things she could know were things directly related to the health and well being of her charge. Nothing of this magnitude surely. The king ran his hands through his dark hair,"Can I trust the two of you?" He said wearily.

"I am pledged to serve my realm and king, your majesty. I will keep any secret that you ask of me" Sir Markham bowed his head as a sign of respect. But the king detected a bit of hesitation in the man's eyes. The nursemaid had yet to give him an answer.

"And you, Miss Green?" She ceased shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and stood still. The girl was worrying her lip between her teeth, and staring at her charge intently. She did not look up from the baby when she spoke.

"Your Majesty," she began," I hope you can forgive me for saying this, but it seems to me that you do not know very much about my position at the Dominian court. But I would like to help you understand a little more." Amelia adjusted the baby in her arms, and Erendor leaned forward in his chair."I belong to an order of women who are specifically trained to protect the children of Dominian nobles,your grace." Erendor furrowed his eyebrows, he had considered himself a very close friend of Oritel, but in their years of friendship Oritel had he once mentioned this order, or that a member of it had very likely raised him. Looking at Edward, he deduced that his ambassador was equally unaware of this fact.

Amelia continued her explanation."When Dominian citizens without noble blood are born, a spell is performed to see what may come up in our lives, who will become. When I was born the priestesses that perform the spell classified me as a nurturer. The way the priestesses put it, I was practically predestined to be a mother, and to care for the next generation of our people,making sure that our traditions are passed on. But there was a bit of a hitch in my _destiny_." She paused again, and took a deep breath."The spell also indicated that I would never be able to have a child." Erendor gave the girl a look of sympathy. In many realms, like Domino and his own, as woman's value was largely placed on her ability to produce healthy children. In his realm, this girl would have few chances to live a happy life. Before he could express how sorry he was, as he felt he should, though he knew it would do nothing. But Miss Green stopped him before he could even start.

"The order I belong to, is called Les Méres Oublié, it ,means The Forgotten Mothers in the old girls who were indicated to be infertile by the spell cast at birth, are invited to join the order. We are trained to care for children, in the employ of people whose lifestyle leave them largely unable to give their children the care they before we leave the order's headquarters we swear an oath._ As the sun rises on this new day, I pledge my very being to the children who will ever enter into my care. I swear to protect, to teach, and above all other things to love. I promise to show these children that above all things they must be good, and kind, and to love, perhaps even when all hope is gone. I will devote my life from this dawn, to the last dawn I ever see in this life, to these children." _Amelia stopped her recitation of her vows and sniffed, her eyes were watering, and she looked exhausted. The young girl took her seat again, and when she met his eyes for a brief moment her saw a great fear. It struck him then, that this woman loved this child more than any other person living in the magical dimension. The nursemaid had lost her home, very likely her family, the order that she had belonged since her childhood, her very identity. He could not take this child away from her.

"Miss Green, I know perfectly well that words are wind, and give little consolation. But I hope I can give you one small comfort. If all goes according to plan, you will not be separated fro this child." Amelia's head snapped up to look at the Eraklyonese king, the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes moments before had become a bit happier, and she gave the king a small watery smile. The king made a strong effort to return the smile, he then exhaled and ran his hands through his hair again. He was sure that his hair was sticking up at all kinds of odd angles."The Ancestresses allies are still lurking, they could strike at any time. They will tear every realm in the dimension apart looking for at child." He clasped his hands together and looked at the baby.

"No one can know that the child is alive. Tomorrow morning I will hold a press conference,announcing that despite our best efforts, no trace of the Dominian royal family has been found. By then you will be gone." Amelia clutched the baby to her chest." I have something to ask of the two of you, and I hope you will accept, as I believe this to be in the best interests of the child."

Sir Markham's eyes widened, and he grasped the armrests of his chair. Erendor decided to continue."This must be done as quickly as possible. Sir Markham, you have every right to say no to this request, you owe no loyalty to the princess. But you are one of the few people who know that she is alive, I do not wish to expand that circle." Sir Markham nodded, and spoke.

"I understand your desire for discretion, Your Highness. Now what is it that you would ask of Miss Green, the knight glanced at the young woman beside him, who remained quiet.

The king quickly snapped to attention realizing that he had not yet given any indication to either of them what his plan was. "I have come to the conclusion that the best thing for this child, is to be brought up in a much different manner than her status usually creates. I think it best that she be raised unaware of her true identity until she reaches a certain age." Sir Markham's face still bore an entirely confused expression, and Amelia looked as if she was about to speak. The king resisted the urge to scream then. To rage to these people about how much he wished that did not have to do this. How much he wanted to raise this little girl as if she were his own. But he did not have that luxury ,the baby must be safe above all else. He steeled himself and drew a calming breath."Sir Markham, I would ask that you raise the child as if she were your own, with Miss Amelia, as her mother, and your wife."

**I lied **_**Bloom's**_** name didn't happen in this chapter, it ended up being a lot longer than i had expected I swear it will be revealed next chapter**


End file.
